Fallen Angels
by M.P.W6795
Summary: Life is life an death is death, but her life is running away, running from what? The devils. Read more to find out! XD Mild language!
1. Chapter 1

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her brown eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her brown eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."


	4. Chapter 4

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."


	8. Chapter 8

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.


	9. Chapter 9

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all i could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed b. got into fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to bu lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to let to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. when she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her lie that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding hid Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, i sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny g;glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shoo her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."


	10. Chapter 10

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping Angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all I could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed best friends to get in fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to buy lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"Shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to lead to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her like that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding holding his Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, I sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shook her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."

Chapter 10

The damage had been done, the group had been split. Mallorie and Johnny, Red and Ransom, and then Angel. Alone... just like before. She flew high in the clouds avoiding the open air, by the small chance that she might be seen. She wasn't exactly alone. She could hear the faint sound of beating wings, other than her own. Two at most. She didn't care how many, her main objective was to get the hell away from them and get to the "Green house". Angel turned slightly, peeking over her shoulders. Two, one a tracker and the other a hunter. Angel turned her attention back to the task at hand, _Get the **HELL** away from them and get to the safe house. _Angel reached into her bag trying to find her coat, she needed to escape these dumb asses and the only way to do that was to hide. Angel frowned and looked into the bag. She smiled and pulling out her coat her a bright familiar hat, she drew them close to her chest hiding it from the peeping eyes of the demons behind her. She smiled and looked at the hat, imaging the colorful language her short-haired friend was using right now. She giggled and prepared to dive.

Ransom cursed loudly and let her bag drift harshly back to her side. Red giggled and looked at her pissed friend.

"No need to beat the crap out of your bag," She smirked,"What's wrong?"

Ransom muttered something inaudible.

"What, I can't hear you?" Red sung, spinning around and giving her friend a wide crazy smile.

"I lost my damn hat, Dumb ass," She yelled.

"Poor hat," Red said fake crying,"Boo-hoo!!!!"

"Shut it!!!!!" Ransom screamed aiming a mid-air punch at her friend, but something caught her attention. She stopped and spun around quickly.

"Damn...." She muttered. Red started at her, confused, and mouthed, What's wrong?

Ransom jerked her thumb backwards, Red turned her head slightly in the direction she was pointing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were being fallowed," Red whispered,"Dammit!!!!"

Mallorie felt like turning herself in. She was ready to turn her ass around and go back to the apartment, if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Johnny was cussing and yelling at the others about separating as if they could hear him. Mallorie shook her head and sighed. She started into the distance.

"Mallorie..."Johnny whispered, watching her eyes blank and become distant. He sighed, she's seeing things again.

"Mallorie?" He asked. She didn't answer. Johnny growled under his breath. He swooped down and rammed into her side, hard. She frowned and rubbed her side.

"That hart," She whined.

"You were ignoring me!!"

"No I wasn't," She stated, glaring at him.

"Then what....HEY, are you listening to me?!?" He yelled at her. She wasn't listening, she was watching behind her. Johnny growled and looked backwards, his frown deepen.

"Aw shit," He muttered turning back around to face Mallorie,"They just had to follow us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping Angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all I could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed best friends to get in fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to buy lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"Shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to lead to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her like that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding holding his Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, I sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shook her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."

Chapter 10

The damage had been done, the group had been split. Mallorie and Johnny, Red and Ransom, and then Angel. Alone... just like before. She flew high in the clouds avoiding the open air, by the small chance that she might be seen. She wasn't exactly alone. She could hear the faint sound of beating wings, other than her own. Two at most. She didn't care how many, her main objective was to get the hell away from them and get to the "Green house". Angel turned slightly, peeking over her shoulders. Two, one a tracker and the other a hunter. Angel turned her attention back to the task at hand, _Get the **HELL** away from them and get to the safe house. _Angel reached into her bag trying to find her coat, she needed to escape these dumb asses and the only way to do that was to hide. Angel frowned and looked into the bag. She smiled and pulling out her coat her a bright familiar hat, she drew them close to her chest hiding it from the peeping eyes of the demons behind her. She smiled and looked at the hat, imaging the colorful language her short-haired friend was using right now. She giggled and prepared to dive.

Ransom cursed loudly and let her bag drift harshly back to her side. Red giggled and looked at her pissed friend.

"No need to beat the crap out of your bag," She smirked,"What's wrong?"

Ransom muttered something inaudible.

"What, I can't hear you?" Red sung, spinning around and giving her friend a wide crazy smile.

"I lost my damn hat, Dumb ass," She yelled.

"Poor hat," Red said fake crying,"Boo-hoo!!!!"

"Shut it!!!!!" Ransom screamed aiming a mid-air punch at her friend, but something caught her attention. She stopped and spun around quickly.

"Damn...." She muttered. Red started at her, confused, and mouthed, What's wrong?

Ransom jerked her thumb backwards, Red turned her head slightly in the direction she was pointing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were being fallowed," Red whispered,"Dammit!!!!"

Mallorie felt like turning herself in. She was ready to turn her ass around and go back to the apartment, if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Johnny was cussing and yelling at the others about separating as if they could hear him. Mallorie shook her head and sighed. She started into the distance.

"Mallorie..."Johnny whispered, watching her eyes blank and become distant. He sighed, she's seeing things again.

"Mallorie?" He asked. She didn't answer. Johnny growled under his breath. He swooped down and rammed into her side, hard. She frowned and rubbed her side.

"That hurt," She whined.

"You were ignoring me!!"

"No I wasn't," She stated, glaring at him.

"Then what....HEY, are you listening to me?!?" He yelled at her. She wasn't listening, she was watching behind her. Johnny growled and looked backwards, his frown deepen.

"Aw shit," He muttered turning back around to face Mallorie,"They just had to follow us!"

Chapter 11

Angel soared towards the ground. The swirling colors of the earth below becoming more and more mixed. She could make out the fading outlines of the two trackers, who were surprised by her sudden dive and the nearing empty alleyway she was aiming for. She snapped her white wings out and hit the ground, sending old papers and trash flying. she looked up. they where coming. She pulled her coat on , whipped her glasses off and placed the bright hat over her head. she walked out slowly and looked around, though the world was slightly blurred she could make out a bench that help a women and a man. She walked calmly and sat between the two. She tilted her head down as two men ran past, both in black with long trench coats. Her heart beat rapidly, as they slowed down and looked around the ally. The tall tracker cursed quietly, causing Angel to smirk. They ran past her, both running opposite ways. She pulled the hat up lightly and looked around, no one in sight. She looked around, defiantly not anywhere close to where she needed to be, but she couldn't risk getting caught by taking off from the ground. She needed a building and a really high one at that. She sighed.

_'I can't just walk up to someone and ask, were the nearest tall building is?, I'll sound like some suicidal freak!' _She thought, standing up and wandering down the street. She walked with the crowd, passing each building and looking for a good place to jump. Angel stopped and looked up. The building she stood in front of was tall, really tall. It looked like some kind of business building. She smirked and walked in the revolving door. She breezed past the people in the building, heading straight for the elevator. The metal doors opened with a soft clink. She walked in fallowed by a young woman and man. The woman leaned forward and pressed the button that read top floor, she turned and smiled.

"What floor are you going to?" She asked politely. Angel looked out the door, her expression worried. The two demons were walking in, ignoring the doorman and walking straight towards the elevator. The tracker looked straight at her, as three or four men fallowed him. He walked faster, the metal doors were closing. Angel looked up at the woman and man. The mans expression was unreadable, but the woman was looking at him with a worried expression. The elevator climbed quietly up. Angel shifted nervously, and the two others didn't move. Time passed and Angel began to worry , there was more than one elevator and who knows how slow this one is going compared to the others? She looked at the small digital thing that told the floor, two away.....one away...... **ding**! The doors opened slowly and Angel sped out of the small enclosed space. She looked around and her face dropped. The roof was enclosed, with an open bars that climbed up to the tip top.

Angel stared around her, pulling her glasses on and putting the hat away.

" No escape," She muttered. quietly hearing the second elevator ding and begin to open. She closed her eyes and waited for the troops to take her away. They didn't come. She listened quietly hearing the sound on screeching metal, and angry shouts and curses. Angel flinched as a small hand placed itself lightly on her shoulder. She turned, expecting the trackers, but instead came face to face with the brown haired woman. She smiled and nodded towards the bars. Angel looked. A huge hole was in the middle of the bars, the metal around ti was pulled back and manged. She turned back to the woman.

"Ho...." She was cut of.

"Get going!" The man screamed, he was behind the woman his hand held out like he was holding something. He wasn't human nor was the woman. She watched them. His angry face and leathery wings and her light feathery ones. A demon and an angel, together. She understood what he was doing. He had a twisting ability, able to twist the bars open and hold the doors closed.

"You need to go, young one," The woman said quietly, giving Angel small push towards the hole," He can't hold them off much longer." Angel climbed onto the ledge, she looked back.

"Come with me," She ordered," If you stay you'll..."

" Go now," The man yelled in frustration," Don't worry about us, GO!!!" The woman took Angels hand in hers and smiled, placing something in her hand. The woman smiled again and nudged her, walking back over to the man and taking his hand.

Angel grasped the gift from the woman, turning she jumped free falling. She pulled her coat off and let her wings out, putting as much distance from her and the building. She knew the man had let go of his hold on the doors, she could hear the shouts and the silent shots. Her eyes widened. _NO, NO, NO, NO!!!_ Angel turned, but it was to late. Angel stared at the building, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO," she ,muttered. She hadn't even know them and yet they had....died to save her. Angel opened her hand and looked at what the woman had given her. A bracelet, simple and yet beautiful. The beads were clear and white with a small heart-shaped clasp. She placed it on her wrist and hooked it on. She flew off, tears running down her face. The demons wouldn't fallow, she knew, they had to report any deaths, even...unexpected ones. Angel turned away, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. She flew north heading to the safe house and her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mallorie slumped into a chair, as Johnny locked the door. They had narrowly escaped the demons, who were some of the least bright men Mallorie had ever seen, and had flow to the hidden house. Johnny sat across from Mallorie, his expression worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He looked at the floor and muttered something under his breath. ," Johnny, what's wrong?" She asked again, getting up and sitting next to him.

"No body's home," He muttered sadly.

"They'll come," She answered, but he shook his head and she frowned.

"I just want them to be safe." Mallorie sighed, that's all he ever wanted. Mallorie had know him the longest of the group, even longer than his sister and out of the five, she and Johnny had had the least of the most depressing and near death lives. He wanted to keep the others safe, he wanted to make up for his lost time with his sister and help Angel regain some emotion and trust. Safe....Mallorie wanted to keep him safe. She pulled him into a small hug and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry," She muttered looking at him," I know they're safe."


	12. Chapter 12

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping Angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all I could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed best friends to get in fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to buy lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"Shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to lead to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her like that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding holding his Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, I sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shook her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."

Chapter 10

The damage had been done, the group had been split. Mallorie and Johnny, Red and Ransom, and then Angel. Alone... just like before. She flew high in the clouds avoiding the open air, by the small chance that she might be seen. She wasn't exactly alone. She could hear the faint sound of beating wings, other than her own. Two at most. She didn't care how many, her main objective was to get the hell away from them and get to the "Green house". Angel turned slightly, peeking over her shoulders. Two, one a tracker and the other a hunter. Angel turned her attention back to the task at hand, _Get the **HELL** away from them and get to the safe house. _Angel reached into her bag trying to find her coat, she needed to escape these dumb asses and the only way to do that was to hide. Angel frowned and looked into the bag. She smiled and pulling out her coat her a bright familiar hat, she drew them close to her chest hiding it from the peeping eyes of the demons behind her. She smiled and looked at the hat, imaging the colorful language her short-haired friend was using right now. She giggled and prepared to dive.

Ransom cursed loudly and let her bag drift harshly back to her side. Red giggled and looked at her pissed friend.

"No need to beat the crap out of your bag," She smirked,"What's wrong?"

Ransom muttered something inaudible.

"What, I can't hear you?" Red sung, spinning around and giving her friend a wide crazy smile.

"I lost my damn hat, Dumb ass," She yelled.

"Poor hat," Red said fake crying,"Boo-hoo!!!!"

"Shut it!!!!!" Ransom screamed aiming a mid-air punch at her friend, but something caught her attention. She stopped and spun around quickly.

"Damn...." She muttered. Red started at her, confused, and mouthed, What's wrong?

Ransom jerked her thumb backwards, Red turned her head slightly in the direction she was pointing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were being fallowed," Red whispered,"Dammit!!!!"

Mallorie felt like turning herself in. She was ready to turn her ass around and go back to the apartment, if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Johnny was cussing and yelling at the others about separating as if they could hear him. Mallorie shook her head and sighed. She started into the distance.

"Mallorie..."Johnny whispered, watching her eyes blank and become distant. He sighed, she's seeing things again.

"Mallorie?" He asked. She didn't answer. Johnny growled under his breath. He swooped down and rammed into her side, hard. She frowned and rubbed her side.

"That hurt," She whined.

"You were ignoring me!!"

"No I wasn't," She stated, glaring at him.

"Then what....HEY, are you listening to me?!?" He yelled at her. She wasn't listening, she was watching behind her. Johnny growled and looked backwards, his frown deepen.

"Aw shit," He muttered turning back around to face Mallorie,"They just had to follow us!"

Chapter 11

Angel soared towards the ground. The swirling colors of the earth below becoming more and more mixed. She could make out the fading outlines of the two trackers, who were surprised by her sudden dive and the nearing empty alleyway she was aiming for. She snapped her white wings out and hit the ground, sending old papers and trash flying. she looked up. they where coming. She pulled her coat on , whipped her glasses off and placed the bright hat over her head. she walked out slowly and looked around, though the world was slightly blurred she could make out a bench that help a women and a man. She walked calmly and sat between the two. She tilted her head down as two men ran past, both in black with long trench coats. Her heart beat rapidly, as they slowed down and looked around the ally. The tall tracker cursed quietly, causing Angel to smirk. They ran past her, both running opposite ways. She pulled the hat up lightly and looked around, no one in sight. She looked around, defiantly not anywhere close to where she needed to be, but she couldn't risk getting caught by taking off from the ground. She needed a building and a really high one at that. She sighed.

_'I can't just walk up to someone and ask, were the nearest tall building is?, I'll sound like some suicidal freak!' _She thought, standing up and wandering down the street. She walked with the crowd, passing each building and looking for a good place to jump. Angel stopped and looked up. The building she stood in front of was tall, really tall. It looked like some kind of business building. She smirked and walked in the revolving door. She breezed past the people in the building, heading straight for the elevator. The metal doors opened with a soft clink. She walked in fallowed by a young woman and man. The woman leaned forward and pressed the button that read top floor, she turned and smiled.

"What floor are you going to?" She asked politely. Angel looked out the door, her expression worried. The two demons were walking in, ignoring the doorman and walking straight towards the elevator. The tracker looked straight at her, as three or four men fallowed him. He walked faster, the metal doors were closing. Angel looked up at the woman and man. The mans expression was unreadable, but the woman was looking at him with a worried expression. The elevator climbed quietly up. Angel shifted nervously, and the two others didn't move. Time passed and Angel began to worry , there was more than one elevator and who knows how slow this one is going compared to the others? She looked at the small digital thing that told the floor, two away.....one away...... **ding**! The doors opened slowly and Angel sped out of the small enclosed space. She looked around and her face dropped. The roof was enclosed, with an open bars that climbed up to the tip top.

Angel stared around her, pulling her glasses on and putting the hat away.

" No escape," She muttered. quietly hearing the second elevator ding and begin to open. She closed her eyes and waited for the troops to take her away. They didn't come. She listened quietly hearing the sound on screeching metal, and angry shouts and curses. Angel flinched as a small hand placed itself lightly on her shoulder. She turned, expecting the trackers, but instead came face to face with the brown haired woman. She smiled and nodded towards the bars. Angel looked. A huge hole was in the middle of the bars, the metal around ti was pulled back and manged. She turned back to the woman.

"Ho...." She was cut of.

"Get going!" The man screamed, he was behind the woman his hand held out like he was holding something. He wasn't human nor was the woman. She watched them. His angry face and leathery wings and her light feathery ones. A demon and an angel, together. She understood what he was doing. He had a twisting ability, able to twist the bars open and hold the doors closed.

"You need to go, young one," The woman said quietly, giving Angel small push towards the hole," He can't hold them off much longer." Angel climbed onto the ledge, she looked back.

"Come with me," She ordered," If you stay you'll..."

" Go now," The man yelled in frustration," Don't worry about us, GO!!!" The woman took Angels hand in hers and smiled, placing something in her hand. The woman smiled again and nudged her, walking back over to the man and taking his hand.

Angel grasped the gift from the woman, turning she jumped free falling. She pulled her coat off and let her wings out, putting as much distance from her and the building. She knew the man had let go of his hold on the doors, she could hear the shouts and the silent shots. Her eyes widened. _NO, NO, NO, NO!!!_ Angel turned, but it was to late. Angel stared at the building, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO," she ,muttered. She hadn't even know them and yet they had....died to save her. Angel opened her hand and looked at what the woman had given her. A bracelet, simple and yet beautiful. The beads were clear and white with a small heart-shaped clasp. She placed it on her wrist and hooked it on. She flew off, tears running down her face. The demons wouldn't fallow, she knew, they had to report any deaths, even...unexpected ones. Angel turned away, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. She flew north heading to the safe house and her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mallorie slumped into a chair, as Johnny locked the door. They had narrowly escaped the demons, who were some of the least bright men Mallorie had ever seen, and had flow to the hidden house. Johnny sat across from Mallorie, his expression worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He looked at the floor and muttered something under his breath. ," Johnny, what's wrong?" She asked again, getting up and sitting next to him.

"No body's home," He muttered sadly.

"They'll come," She answered, but he shook his head and she frowned.

"I just want them to be safe." Mallorie sighed, that's all he ever wanted. Mallorie had know him the longest of the group, even longer than his sister and out of the five, she and Johnny had had the least of the most depressing and near death lives. He wanted to keep the others safe, he wanted to make up for his lost time with his sister and help Angel regain some emotion and trust. Safe....Mallorie wanted to keep him safe. She pulled him into a small hug and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry," She muttered looking at him," I know they're safe."

Chapter 12

(WARNING - Tissues maybe needed)

Hates a strong thing, but Red was sure she hated the mean that was flying silently behind her and her best friend. He was a murderer and he was the one who had taken the most important person in her life away from her. She shook her head bringing her thoughts back, she looked at Ransom, who was pointing her index finger down towards the ground. Red nodded, preparing to dive. Silence passed and time seemed to fly along side them.

"Now!!!" Ransom hissed, yanking her wings into a folded position on her back, Red followed. She listened to the whoosh of the air passing her as she descended rapidly towards the ground. Passing through the clouds, spinning, she stuck her middle finger up at the hated demons, who had stopped to watch the falling girls in surprise. Red focused again on the ground, seeing why Ransom had insisted on dropping here. Despite the spinning world under her, Red could make out an old rundown barn through the spinning colors. She looked at Ransom, who was wearing a very serious expression, she looked up at Red and gave a stern nodded. In the next second the girls had snapped open their wings and were landing on the ground with a loud thud. Red looked at her friend, she motioned for her to follow as they entered the building. It was dark and no just because of the on-coming night.

"Hide," Ransom whispered urgently, she could hear the faint sound of wings. Red nodded and pulling her friend behind the nearest hay bail. Ransom opened her mouth to protest,but Red held up her hand silencing her. Heavy-booted footsteps echoed in the abandoned barn. They stopped, and a deep voice boomed loudly.

"Gordan!" More footsteps followed, and another younger voice answered.

"Yes sir."

"Search the surrounding woods," the deep voice of Scornoff answered,"Call in more men if you need to spread farther, I'll search here."

"Y-yes sir," The voice of Gordan stuttered out, and followed by the sound of fading footsteps. The barn fell silent, so silent that Red and Ransom dared to even breath. Red jumped as the silence broke.

"Come out!!," Scornoff yelled," I know your here, you can't fool me, even if you **can** remain quiet for once!" He waited for the snobby reply, but he was answered with nothing. He laughed to himself, _smart girls, but staying quiet and hiding won't give you that much extract time to escape. _Ransom looked around quietly, the place was surrounded, but there was still a small chance to escape with her fire as a distraction they could easily take to the air and make a quick,but close call escape. She looked up, the roof. It was perfect! A large gaping hole, and it was right above their heads. If she was right, they may actually have a chance better chance, no gunfire just like the man who was now hunting then had screamed. Ransom looked at Red. Her face was smooth and expressionless, but her bright green eyes told Ransom differently, her red-headed friend was freaked. And who wouldn't be, they were running for there lives. Ransom pointed up, and Red looked seeing the hole. She looked back down and nodded.

_'On three,'_ Ransom mouthed,' _Won't be long before he finds us.' _She hadn't been paying attention to the heavy footsteps that were slowly, but horrifyingly getting closer. Red nodded, as she watched her friend count down.

_'One'_

_'Two'_ she paused, the footsteps grew closer.

Seconds, seemed to turn into hours, before she finally said that long awaited number.

"**THREE**!!!!" Ransom took off, fast her small form sailing through the hole. She turned back to her friend, yelling at her. Red shook her head and jumped after her. Ransom had disappeared, and she could see the outside world, the bright stars and the open sky beckoning her to.... freedom. She hopes came crashing to the floor along with her. She hadn't moved fast eenough, she felt the hand holding her wing tightly, almost to the breaking point. She was caught. All she could do was tell her friend to go without her,but her voice was lost, she was for once scared. She turned her head slightly, fear slowly filled her insides. She was going to die.

XXXXXXX

"**THREE**!!!!" A voice screamed, as a light brown shape sped quickly towards the roof. Scornoff's head snapped back to the spot the girl had been, she was screaming at the other girl. _To late_, he thought, watching as the smaller girl shot up after the other , who had moved and was now flying away leaving the other alone. He was quick to grab her right wing and yank down, hard, pulling it and the girl down to the ground. He could feel her tense and shake with fear. He held her wing and looked at it. It seemed oddly... familiar. A deep brown with white splattered along the tips and in different spots along the inside of her wings. Brown and white. He looked up from the wing and at the girl. She was facing him slightly, her curly hair hiding half her face, but allowing him to see the pure fear and hate that shown in her eyes. Her.... bright green eyes. He staggered back in shock, loosing his grip slightly, but not enough for her to get away. These wings, those curls, and her....eyes.

"N-no," he stuttered," It can't be." _But it had to!_

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

XXXXXX

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

Red started at him, How?

How did he know?

No one, NO A SINGLE SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT NAME!?!?!?!

She started at him, she looked him in the face, his scared face, and then she gasped.

"Madeline Elizabeth?" He asked again, pulling her around to face him. He searched her face, looking at her. His bright eyes seemed to be filled with something, hope...maybe?

"W-who...are y-you?" She asked fearfully, she didn't want to know the answer and yet she did. He opened his mouth to speak, but the answer was interrupted by faint clicking sound. The man released her and she spun quickly on her heel. She could see the out,line of the man. She wouldn't have the time to escape. She watched as the figure pulled the trigger. She heard the sound of the gun firing,but she didn't see it. Her eyes were closed, she was excepting death, even though she knew her friends needed her, she waited for the pain.

_'I'm sorry...everyone' _she thought as tears slipped down her freckled cheeks.

Time passed. silence and darkness. And still she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes. A man stood in front of her, the other man lay on the ground, dead. The man in front of her chocked, blood spilling out of his mouth, his gun dropped from his hand. He fell to his knees and then to the ground on his stomach, motionless. Red stood there, shocked and crying. She ran to his side and slowly, carefully rolled him over. Blood seeped out his wound on his chest, right next to his heart. Blood lined his lips. He was dieing, he had saved her, the man, she thought she hated. Scornoff lay on the ground dying from a gun shot that was meant for his enemy. He looked up at her, and gave her a weak reassuring smile.

"W-why?" She muttered, more tears slipping down her face. She felt a light touch as his large hand touched her face taking the tears away. She didn't pull back, and he gave her another smile.

"W-hy...not..." He muttered.

"Why'd you save me?" She nearly yelled, tears flooding her face. He smiled and pulled the chain around his neck off and held it up for her to take. She looked at it, his dog-tags.

"T..take..it," He said coughing up more blood. She took the chain and placed it carefully around her neck. "Take... good care of...that," He smiled kindly, and she nodded. His eyes drifted towards the roof. She watched him, why, she wanted to know.

"Why?" She asked again, quietly. He turned his gaze back to her and he held it. Green looking at green.

"B-because... I'd... be a s-shitty father if I d-didn't," He stated. Red started at him. She ignored the sounds coming from the forest and the thoughts of begin caught and looked at Scornoff...no her...father. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry...Maddie," He muttered sadly," Y-you need to...go." He gave her a light push.

"NO," She yelled," I won't leave you... I just found you!"

"I-I'm dying," He muttered, more blood leaking out of his wound, he was close to death," But you, my dear daughter are still alive." She shook lightly, sobbing harder. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Know this my dear little Maddie," He muttered holding her hand," I always loved you, and the.. note will explain... now go." She nodded standing up and walking away quietly, she stopped and turned back.

" I love you, Dad," She muttered smiling back at him. She took off through the hole , flying away grief stricken. She flew for a little while, the chains around her neck jingling sadly. She landed silently, curling up under a tree and sobbed quietly to herself. Her crys echoed quietly through the forest.

XXXXXXX

The dying man started at the spot where his daughter had left. The stars seemed to cry over him as he died. He just wanted to leave, this world. He'd found her. He'd told her that he cared, that he loved her. He'd given her his tags and the locked. He'd told her to go, and he knew, somehow that she was safe and that she would live. He blinked lightly, the pain was gone, he was numb. He hadn't even though about what he was doing at the time, he had just acted, he had protected her. He smiled at the figure floating above him. Maybe it was his imagination or it meant he was near death, but he could see an angel... his angel. He lifted his hand up to her sparkling figure, her every billowing curls and her sweet loving face.

" Hiya...Elizabeth," He muttered, smiling. The woman smiled and reaching for his hand, taking his hand lightly in hers. His eyes closed peacefully and his hand fell lightly back onto his chest with a soft thud.


	13. Chapter 13

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping Angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all I could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed best friends to get in fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to buy lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"Shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to lead to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her like that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding holding his Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, I sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shook her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."

Chapter 10

The damage had been done, the group had been split. Mallorie and Johnny, Red and Ransom, and then Angel. Alone... just like before. She flew high in the clouds avoiding the open air, by the small chance that she might be seen. She wasn't exactly alone. She could hear the faint sound of beating wings, other than her own. Two at most. She didn't care how many, her main objective was to get the hell away from them and get to the "Green house". Angel turned slightly, peeking over her shoulders. Two, one a tracker and the other a hunter. Angel turned her attention back to the task at hand, _Get the **HELL** away from them and get to the safe house. _Angel reached into her bag trying to find her coat, she needed to escape these dumb asses and the only way to do that was to hide. Angel frowned and looked into the bag. She smiled and pulling out her coat her a bright familiar hat, she drew them close to her chest hiding it from the peeping eyes of the demons behind her. She smiled and looked at the hat, imaging the colorful language her short-haired friend was using right now. She giggled and prepared to dive.

Ransom cursed loudly and let her bag drift harshly back to her side. Red giggled and looked at her pissed friend.

"No need to beat the crap out of your bag," She smirked,"What's wrong?"

Ransom muttered something inaudible.

"What, I can't hear you?" Red sung, spinning around and giving her friend a wide crazy smile.

"I lost my damn hat, Dumb ass," She yelled.

"Poor hat," Red said fake crying,"Boo-hoo!!!!"

"Shut it!!!!!" Ransom screamed aiming a mid-air punch at her friend, but something caught her attention. She stopped and spun around quickly.

"Damn...." She muttered. Red started at her, confused, and mouthed, What's wrong?

Ransom jerked her thumb backwards, Red turned her head slightly in the direction she was pointing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were being fallowed," Red whispered,"Dammit!!!!"

Mallorie felt like turning herself in. She was ready to turn her ass around and go back to the apartment, if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Johnny was cussing and yelling at the others about separating as if they could hear him. Mallorie shook her head and sighed. She started into the distance.

"Mallorie..."Johnny whispered, watching her eyes blank and become distant. He sighed, she's seeing things again.

"Mallorie?" He asked. She didn't answer. Johnny growled under his breath. He swooped down and rammed into her side, hard. She frowned and rubbed her side.

"That hurt," She whined.

"You were ignoring me!!"

"No I wasn't," She stated, glaring at him.

"Then what....HEY, are you listening to me?!?" He yelled at her. She wasn't listening, she was watching behind her. Johnny growled and looked backwards, his frown deepen.

"Aw shit," He muttered turning back around to face Mallorie,"They just had to follow us!"

Chapter 11

Angel soared towards the ground. The swirling colors of the earth below becoming more and more mixed. She could make out the fading outlines of the two trackers, who were surprised by her sudden dive and the nearing empty alleyway she was aiming for. She snapped her white wings out and hit the ground, sending old papers and trash flying. she looked up. they where coming. She pulled her coat on , whipped her glasses off and placed the bright hat over her head. she walked out slowly and looked around, though the world was slightly blurred she could make out a bench that help a women and a man. She walked calmly and sat between the two. She tilted her head down as two men ran past, both in black with long trench coats. Her heart beat rapidly, as they slowed down and looked around the ally. The tall tracker cursed quietly, causing Angel to smirk. They ran past her, both running opposite ways. She pulled the hat up lightly and looked around, no one in sight. She looked around, defiantly not anywhere close to where she needed to be, but she couldn't risk getting caught by taking off from the ground. She needed a building and a really high one at that. She sighed.

_'I can't just walk up to someone and ask, were the nearest tall building is?, I'll sound like some suicidal freak!' _She thought, standing up and wandering down the street. She walked with the crowd, passing each building and looking for a good place to jump. Angel stopped and looked up. The building she stood in front of was tall, really tall. It looked like some kind of business building. She smirked and walked in the revolving door. She breezed past the people in the building, heading straight for the elevator. The metal doors opened with a soft clink. She walked in fallowed by a young woman and man. The woman leaned forward and pressed the button that read top floor, she turned and smiled.

"What floor are you going to?" She asked politely. Angel looked out the door, her expression worried. The two demons were walking in, ignoring the doorman and walking straight towards the elevator. The tracker looked straight at her, as three or four men fallowed him. He walked faster, the metal doors were closing. Angel looked up at the woman and man. The mans expression was unreadable, but the woman was looking at him with a worried expression. The elevator climbed quietly up. Angel shifted nervously, and the two others didn't move. Time passed and Angel began to worry , there was more than one elevator and who knows how slow this one is going compared to the others? She looked at the small digital thing that told the floor, two away.....one away...... **ding**! The doors opened slowly and Angel sped out of the small enclosed space. She looked around and her face dropped. The roof was enclosed, with an open bars that climbed up to the tip top.

Angel stared around her, pulling her glasses on and putting the hat away.

" No escape," She muttered. quietly hearing the second elevator ding and begin to open. She closed her eyes and waited for the troops to take her away. They didn't come. She listened quietly hearing the sound on screeching metal, and angry shouts and curses. Angel flinched as a small hand placed itself lightly on her shoulder. She turned, expecting the trackers, but instead came face to face with the brown haired woman. She smiled and nodded towards the bars. Angel looked. A huge hole was in the middle of the bars, the metal around ti was pulled back and manged. She turned back to the woman.

"Ho...." She was cut of.

"Get going!" The man screamed, he was behind the woman his hand held out like he was holding something. He wasn't human nor was the woman. She watched them. His angry face and leathery wings and her light feathery ones. A demon and an angel, together. She understood what he was doing. He had a twisting ability, able to twist the bars open and hold the doors closed.

"You need to go, young one," The woman said quietly, giving Angel small push towards the hole," He can't hold them off much longer." Angel climbed onto the ledge, she looked back.

"Come with me," She ordered," If you stay you'll..."

" Go now," The man yelled in frustration," Don't worry about us, GO!!!" The woman took Angels hand in hers and smiled, placing something in her hand. The woman smiled again and nudged her, walking back over to the man and taking his hand.

Angel grasped the gift from the woman, turning she jumped free falling. She pulled her coat off and let her wings out, putting as much distance from her and the building. She knew the man had let go of his hold on the doors, she could hear the shouts and the silent shots. Her eyes widened. _NO, NO, NO, NO!!!_ Angel turned, but it was to late. Angel stared at the building, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO," she ,muttered. She hadn't even know them and yet they had....died to save her. Angel opened her hand and looked at what the woman had given her. A bracelet, simple and yet beautiful. The beads were clear and white with a small heart-shaped clasp. She placed it on her wrist and hooked it on. She flew off, tears running down her face. The demons wouldn't fallow, she knew, they had to report any deaths, even...unexpected ones. Angel turned away, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. She flew north heading to the safe house and her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mallorie slumped into a chair, as Johnny locked the door. They had narrowly escaped the demons, who were some of the least bright men Mallorie had ever seen, and had flow to the hidden house. Johnny sat across from Mallorie, his expression worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He looked at the floor and muttered something under his breath. ," Johnny, what's wrong?" She asked again, getting up and sitting next to him.

"No body's home," He muttered sadly.

"They'll come," She answered, but he shook his head and she frowned.

"I just want them to be safe." Mallorie sighed, that's all he ever wanted. Mallorie had know him the longest of the group, even longer than his sister and out of the five, she and Johnny had had the least of the most depressing and near death lives. He wanted to keep the others safe, he wanted to make up for his lost time with his sister and help Angel regain some emotion and trust. Safe....Mallorie wanted to keep him safe. She pulled him into a small hug and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry," She muttered looking at him," I know they're safe."

Chapter 12

(WARNING - Tissues maybe needed)

Hates a strong thing, but Red was sure she hated the mean that was flying silently behind her and her best friend. He was a murderer and he was the one who had taken the most important person in her life away from her. She shook her head bringing her thoughts back, she looked at Ransom, who was pointing her index finger down towards the ground. Red nodded, preparing to dive. Silence passed and time seemed to fly along side them.

"Now!!!" Ransom hissed, yanking her wings into a folded position on her back, Red followed. She listened to the whoosh of the air passing her as she descended rapidly towards the ground. Passing through the clouds, spinning, she stuck her middle finger up at the hated demons, who had stopped to watch the falling girls in surprise. Red focused again on the ground, seeing why Ransom had insisted on dropping here. Despite the spinning world under her, Red could make out an old rundown barn through the spinning colors. She looked at Ransom, who was wearing a very serious expression, she looked up at Red and gave a stern nodded. In the next second the girls had snapped open their wings and were landing on the ground with a loud thud. Red looked at her friend, she motioned for her to follow as they entered the building. It was dark and no just because of the on-coming night.

"Hide," Ransom whispered urgently, she could hear the faint sound of wings. Red nodded and pulling her friend behind the nearest hay bail. Ransom opened her mouth to protest,but Red held up her hand silencing her. Heavy-booted footsteps echoed in the abandoned barn. They stopped, and a deep voice boomed loudly.

"Gordan!" More footsteps followed, and another younger voice answered.

"Yes sir."

"Search the surrounding woods," the deep voice of Scornoff answered,"Call in more men if you need to spread farther, I'll search here."

"Y-yes sir," The voice of Gordan stuttered out, and followed by the sound of fading footsteps. The barn fell silent, so silent that Red and Ransom dared to even breath. Red jumped as the silence broke.

"Come out!!," Scornoff yelled," I know your here, you can't fool me, even if you **can** remain quiet for once!" He waited for the snobby reply, but he was answered with nothing. He laughed to himself, _smart girls, but staying quiet and hiding won't give you that much extract time to escape. _Ransom looked around quietly, the place was surrounded, but there was still a small chance to escape with her fire as a distraction they could easily take to the air and make a quick,but close call escape. She looked up, the roof. It was perfect! A large gaping hole, and it was right above their heads. If she was right, they may actually have a chance better chance, no gunfire just like the man who was now hunting then had screamed. Ransom looked at Red. Her face was smooth and expressionless, but her bright green eyes told Ransom differently, her red-headed friend was freaked. And who wouldn't be, they were running for there lives. Ransom pointed up, and Red looked seeing the hole. She looked back down and nodded.

_'On three,'_ Ransom mouthed,' _Won't be long before he finds us.' _She hadn't been paying attention to the heavy footsteps that were slowly, but horrifyingly getting closer. Red nodded, as she watched her friend count down.

_'One'_

_'Two'_ she paused, the footsteps grew closer.

Seconds, seemed to turn into hours, before she finally said that long awaited number.

"**THREE**!!!!" Ransom took off, fast her small form sailing through the hole. She turned back to her friend, yelling at her. Red shook her head and jumped after her. Ransom had disappeared, and she could see the outside world, the bright stars and the open sky beckoning her to.... freedom. She hopes came crashing to the floor along with her. She hadn't moved fast eenough, she felt the hand holding her wing tightly, almost to the breaking point. She was caught. All she could do was tell her friend to go without her,but her voice was lost, she was for once scared. She turned her head slightly, fear slowly filled her insides. She was going to die.

XXXXXXX

"**THREE**!!!!" A voice screamed, as a light brown shape sped quickly towards the roof. Scornoff's head snapped back to the spot the girl had been, she was screaming at the other girl. _To late_, he thought, watching as the smaller girl shot up after the other , who had moved and was now flying away leaving the other alone. He was quick to grab her right wing and yank down, hard, pulling it and the girl down to the ground. He could feel her tense and shake with fear. He held her wing and looked at it. It seemed oddly... familiar. A deep brown with white splattered along the tips and in different spots along the inside of her wings. Brown and white. He looked up from the wing and at the girl. She was facing him slightly, her curly hair hiding half her face, but allowing him to see the pure fear and hate that shown in her eyes. Her.... bright green eyes. He staggered back in shock, loosing his grip slightly, but not enough for her to get away. These wings, those curls, and her....eyes.

"N-no," he stuttered," It can't be." _But it had to!_

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

XXXXXX

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

Red started at him, How?

How did he know?

No one, NO A SINGLE SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT NAME!?!?!?!

She started at him, she looked him in the face, his scared face, and then she gasped.

"Madeline Elizabeth?" He asked again, pulling her around to face him. He searched her face, looking at her. His bright eyes seemed to be filled with something, hope...maybe?

"W-who...are y-you?" She asked fearfully, she didn't want to know the answer and yet she did. He opened his mouth to speak, but the answer was interrupted by faint clicking sound. The man released her and she spun quickly on her heel. She could see the out,line of the man. She wouldn't have the time to escape. She watched as the figure pulled the trigger. She heard the sound of the gun firing,but she didn't see it. Her eyes were closed, she was excepting death, even though she knew her friends needed her, she waited for the pain.

_'I'm sorry...everyone' _she thought as tears slipped down her freckled cheeks.

Time passed. silence and darkness. And still she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes. A man stood in front of her, the other man lay on the ground, dead. The man in front of her chocked, blood spilling out of his mouth, his gun dropped from his hand. He fell to his knees and then to the ground on his stomach, motionless. Red stood there, shocked and crying. She ran to his side and slowly, carefully rolled him over. Blood seeped out his wound on his chest, right next to his heart. Blood lined his lips. He was dieing, he had saved her, the man, she thought she hated. Scornoff lay on the ground dying from a gun shot that was meant for his enemy. He looked up at her, and gave her a weak reassuring smile.

"W-why?" She muttered, more tears slipping down her face. She felt a light touch as his large hand touched her face taking the tears away. She didn't pull back, and he gave her another smile.

"W-hy...not..." He muttered.

"Why'd you save me?" She nearly yelled, tears flooding her face. He smiled and pulled the chain around his neck off and held it up for her to take. She looked at it, his dog-tags.

"T..take..it," He said coughing up more blood. She took the chain and placed it carefully around her neck. "Take... good care of...that," He smiled kindly, and she nodded. His eyes drifted towards the roof. She watched him, why, she wanted to know.

"Why?" She asked again, quietly. He turned his gaze back to her and he held it. Green looking at green.

"B-because... I'd... be a s-shitty father if I d-didn't," He stated. Red started at him. She ignored the sounds coming from the forest and the thoughts of begin caught and looked at Scornoff...no her...father. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry...Maddie," He muttered sadly," Y-you need to...go." He gave her a light push.

"NO," She yelled," I won't leave you... I just found you!"

"I-I'm dying," He muttered, more blood leaking out of his wound, he was close to death," But you, my dear daughter are still alive." She shook lightly, sobbing harder. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Know this my dear little Maddie," He muttered holding her hand," I always loved you, and the.. note will explain... now go." She nodded standing up and walking away quietly, she stopped and turned back.

" I love you, Dad," She muttered smiling back at him. She took off through the hole , flying away grief stricken. She flew for a little while, the chains around her neck jingling sadly. She landed silently, curling up under a tree and sobbed quietly to herself. Her crys echoed quietly through the forest.

XXXXXXX

The dying man started at the spot where his daughter had left. The stars seemed to cry over him as he died. He just wanted to leave, this world. He'd found her. He'd told her that he cared, that he loved her. He'd given her his tags and the locked. He'd told her to go, and he knew, somehow that she was safe and that she would live. He blinked lightly, the pain was gone, he was numb. He hadn't even though about what he was doing at the time, he had just acted, he had protected her. He smiled at the figure floating above him. Maybe it was his imagination or it meant he was near death, but he could see an angel... his angel. He lifted his hand up to her sparkling figure, her every billowing curls and her sweet loving face.

" Hiya...Elizabeth," He muttered, smiling. The woman smiled and reaching for his hand, taking his hand lightly in hers. His eyes closed peacefully and his hand fell lightly back onto his chest with a soft thud.

Chapter 13

Two shots... the loud dreaded sound of a firing gun and it had come from the same damn place she had just gotten out of. Ransom spun backwards in midair and looked back. She turned her head right and left, expecting to see her red-haired, wicked smiling friend, but she found nothing. Ransom looked back in the direction of the barn. _NO, NO ,NO_, she thought flying forward towards the sound of the gun shots. She hadn't made it out, she might be dead. Ransom stopped as figures dressed in all black, with leathery wings and horns began to surround her.

"Where do you think your going little girl?" One man sneered, others around him laughed in agreement. Ransom frowned.

"Move," She ordered. More larger echoed through the forest and the same man spoke again.

"Make me, brat!" He lunged at her, his sword held high. Ransom lowered her head, speaking just loud enough for the man to hear her.

"I said," She muttered," MOVE!" She head shot up as she caught the man's sword with her bare hand. He stared at her, fury filled her eyes, she smiled wickedly. Flames danced around them, coming closer and closer. She dropped the man, throwing him back into the group.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, IDIOTS,"She screeched throwing her hands back behind her," I SAID MOVE!!!!!" She flicked her wrists. The fire around her grew and lunged at the men. Devouring them in a burning hell of anger and sorrow. The screams echoed and the pain shown in their eyes as they watched the fallen angel glare at them.

"Y-you... little...brat," the man who had attacked her muttered in a pain stricken voice. The man had dropped his sword; he now limply held a gun. Ransom smirked at him, she was loosing her control, her anger over the death of her friend had caused her more pain than the death of her parents. She help up her right hand, just as the man fired the gun. She felt a small pain in her left arm, but ignored it. She smiled at him wickedly.

"Rot in hell," She screeched sending the flames after him. She turned away from the scene, she would regret it later, but she was in to much pain to think clearly. She flew away, landing in the far off forest, near a tree that harbored a crying, young red-head.

xXx

The youngest girl's hair whipped wildly around her tear covered face. She landed calmly in-front of the old ivy covered house. She walked to to the door and knocked lightly, to light for anyone to hear. She started at the door waiting for a friend who could comfort her. She waited and then her patience snapped. She sobbed hard and pounded on the door, screaming for them. She sank to her knees and cried into her hands. She didn't hear the door open and she didn't remember being carried into the house, for she had fallen into the darkness of sorrow.

xXx

Ransom groaned and leaned against a tree. Thee fire had died and left her weak and numb. She felt no pain, nothing, she felt numb. Blood dripped to the ground from her left arm, she had been shot, but nothing hurt. The pain was gone, drowned in the sorrows of her feelings. She had been warned, millions of times, never to do what she had just done. Use her powers to such a great extent that you were near death. It had almost happened to Johnny, once upon a time, during a fire. Ransom kept moving through the silent, mournful forest. Her breathing was ragged and her sight blurry, but her hearing was sharp and without it she wouldn't have heard it. Such a soft sound, so quiet, it nearly blended with the silent whispers of the forest. Ransom turned towards the sound, walking stiffly. She stopped and smirked lightly. The young red-head was curled up under a tree, unconscious. Small sobs escaped her lips. She seemed...broken, more broken than Ransom had been back in the old days, when she had been alone. Ransom sighed and lipped closer to her friend.

"Hiya, Red," She said hollowly,"You gave me quiet a scare, you dumb ass." She lifted her up and slung her over her back, pig-back style. She began to walk.

"We need to go," She whispered to herself," Everyone's probably worried, eh Red? Johnny's probably had a cow or two." She laughed hollowly, her body was failing her, her strength slipping, she wouldn't last much longer. They stopped in a small tree surrounded clearing. Red slid to the ground with a soft thud. Ransom slid to her knees, her entire body numb. Her vision blurred, but she could see the shadows move forming a figure. She tried to yell, but her voice was near gone. It approached, closer and closer.

"N-no...leave...u-us b-e," She stuttered out. She slumped onto the ground, her world turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

Angels… what do we really know about them? I mean we read about then, we hear about them, but has anyone ever, truly seen one? I mean what do they look like? Are they people with long flowing golden gowns and long feathered white wings…or are they people who look, feel, and act like normal people, but with wings? I really couldn't say…I've never met an angel, I like to but I haven't. So what do you think? Are they odd creatures radiating with beauty or do they look like your everyday average teenager? Well you decide…

Chapter 1

She was sitting in an old abandoned warehouse, run down and infested with all the nasty vermin you can think of. She was alone, alone in the dead silence of the rustic old machines and the creaking, slippery old floors. She sat alone, in an old office surrounded by the small light that radiated from the candle flame. Pure beauty, she thought to herself trying hard not to remember the past, she had to keep moving forward. She sat in the old chair wearing an old faded red tank-top, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that were a little too big. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the flame. Her deep blue eyes looking through her bright red glasses at the flame, the only source of light in the whole building. Her head shot up, and with on swift movement the candle was out and she melted into the darkness. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building, the soft clank of a gun against cloth and the heavy breathing of a man. She needed to get out and fast, Mallorie's prediction had been correct; she had been foolish not to listen to her and leave as she had insisted, no as she had _**begged**_. Clearing her mind she listened, waiting for the soft creak of the door and the loud bang of the gun to go off. The girl was thoughtful, she thought of each escape route she could take, and each time she came to the same conclusion, get out and up. Carefully, she slipped open the door, and peeked out. Through the darkness she saw them, clad in all black with dark camouflaged pants and guns strapped to their backs, only three. Each one looking alike with horns set on their heads, leathery wings on their backs and hatred in their eyes. The devils had arrived, with their only job to murder the angel that was hidden somewhere in this building. The angel, who was watching them, waiting for them to make a wrong move, so she could escape. Her life had always been like that, it wasn't as if she wanted it to be, but it just was. She was an angel, with wings and all. A big package of trouble. She sighed softly; she was always running, always hiding. Damn, she hated it, she wanted to live life to her fullest potential, but when you have wings and a name like hers your really can't go hang out at the beach and sun-tan, much less make normal friends. The girl watch closely was the devils stopped and huddled together forming a plan to get her, but at that moment the door to the old manager's office burst open and the girl flung open her wings and took flight, sailing through the rift in the metal ceiling. She was gone, the devils cursed, looked at one another and them back at the rift where the damn creature had just been.

"Son of a-," he began before being cut off by the low ringing of a phone.

He answered it, fearing the worst.

"S-sir?"

"_She got away, am I correct?"_ The voice on the other end asked calmly.

The man gulped and answered sheepishly.

"_That's the 15__th__ time this month she has evaded capture under your squad, General."_

"Yes, sir," the devil replied," but next time…"

"_It better be next time or I'll be taking this into my own hands, Scornoff."_

"Yes, sir." He replied tensely, his boss taking the animal problem into his own hands? He shuddered at the though.

Closing the phone in his hand, the leader of the devils picked up a large binder, filled to the brim with papers, pictures and notices of failures at attempts of capture. She was a truly magnificent creature, able to withstand the devils for more than half her life, even avoiding capture at the low age of 4. On the run since birth, as her file said.

"What a truly magnificent creature you are, Angel Hreatstream." He said smiling to himself.

Chapter 2

The morning breeze brushed Angel's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She'd been flying for more than an hour, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was looking straight, determination set on her face, heading north to where ever her friends were. Her friends, her…family; or at least the closed thing she'd ever have to a family. Another cold breeze struck her in the face; she shook her head and concentrated on flying. The sun was half-up and the dark sky was beginning to turn a beautiful morning pink and then slowly to a clear sea blue. She angled herself and flew higher into the sky; she didn't want to be seen by the people bellow in the small almost abandoned southern town. She flapped her wings and sped up. Trying to go as fast as possible, she just wanted to get away and to be somewhere safe.

Angel landed behind an abandoned apartment, breathing heavily. She was weak and tried from the long flight. Folding her wings over her back, she looked at the building. Boarded windows, graffiti, and falling apart at the very seam; It was perfect! She tapped lightly on the back door, waiting for a response of some kind. She glared at the door.

"Damn it, Johnny," she muttered lightly," let me in."

No one answered, Angel turned on her heels and began to walk away, her head hanging low, and she had no idea where to look now. The group had tons of hiding places all over the U.S. and not to mention a few in Canada. Angel suddenly realized she'd stopped walking and was sitting on the hard, cold ground. She looked up; staring up blankly at who ever she had run into. It was a girl, about 5.9 with short cut dark brown hair and an old Orange hat that read Cincinnati. The girl was carrying a bag of food and was rubbing her head.

"Geez, Ang, why ya gotta be so blank mined?" The girl asked helping Angel up," I Mean come on at least watch where you're going." Angel nodded and fallowed the girl inside; she was home, for now.

Chapter 3

The old, rundown apartment wasn't so abandoned today. Five odd teens, each with wings, were lounging around the in one of the rooms, talking. Angel had been half dragged, half carried into the second floor room by the hat wearing girl. Angel sat sideways in a rugged chair, glaring at the girl.

"Angel stop glaring your face is going ta get stuck like that," the girl yelled at her, whipping her hat off her head,"Yo, guys I got dinner!"

She tossed the bag to the floor letting the contents spill out. Another girl scampered forward to see what had been brought. She frowned," Ransom, this isn't enough food to even feed us for a week!" She stood up, she was a short girl, with a large chest, a skinny waist and shoulder length, curly red hair. "Shut it, Red!" Ransom yelled back, running a hand through her short hair," It was all I could get with the little amount of money Mallorie gave me." She shot a glance at the two others sitting on the couch. One was her identical twin, Johnny and the other was Mallorie. Mallorie was a dirty blond haired girl, with golden brown eyes and a wide, amused smile. She was enjoying this argument between the girls, it wasn't usually that the two closed best friends to get in fights over anything. Mallorie shrugged and stood up," Ransom, I gave you enough to get some food, we don't have enough money to buy lots of food." Ransom growled at Mallorie, while Red backed Ransom. Johnny sighed, but remained seated. The argument broke out, Ransom and Red vs. Mallorie. It started off about food and slowly, but surely began to turn to Angel. Ransom was now, yelling at Angel,"And you, looking all smug over there, why'd you have to stay behind and try to get caught?" and "You know they're after us so why not come, even with us bagging you?" Angel stood, glaring at them,"Shut it all of you," she yelled, the room fell quickly silent, it wasn't often that Angel yelled, much less talked. She sighed. Mallorie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked,"How many did you see?"

"Three,"Angel whispered,"probably more."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Lizard-Face, Frog-Breath, and Scornoff,"she answered, staring at the floor. Red's face went red-er than her hair. She hated Scornoff, more than all the others,he was the general of the trackers and the person, who she believed, had killed her mother. Johnny frowned, he glanced at Mallorie and then stood and addressed Angel.

"This is becoming to dangerous, Angel" He said," You can't keep staying behind, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known." Angel glared at him, but he continued,"Your the youngest here and it our job to keep you safe." Angel sighed, she was the youngest by 3 years. Johnny was the oldest at 19, his sister only 5 minutes younger, Mallorie third oldest at 18 and red only a year older than Angel.

"That's not fair..."Angel began, but was cut off by Mallorie. She shook her head, "Johnny's right Angel, Madison and Elliot left him in charge and our job to protect you and...." Angel cut her off, she didn't want to continue this conversation, it was going to lead to nothing, nothing they could say would change her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," She muttered,"Did you get the water to work, Johnny?" He nodded and she walked to the stairs and began to walk up to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Red looked up.

"She's worried about.."Ransom cut her off. "Shut it she can still hear us, wait for the water to start. The group fell silent, listening for the sound of the running fallowed for a few minutes, before they heard the muted sound of the looked at her friends,"She's trying to protect us from getting ki... caught."  
Johnny nodded," She's our responsibility, and it my job to protect her but I can't do that if she keeps staying behind on death missions!"

Mallorie hit him in the back of the head," She's not your daughter, she our friend, so stop worrying about her like that, she can take care of herself."

Johnny growled at Mallorie,"I know that, but she isn't that old, do you want her to get killed!"

"Shut it,Johnny, she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Ransom growled.

"She is not, yeah sure she can kicks ass but she hasn't showed any sign of having a gift and it would be... Red what the hell was that for?!?" He yelled holding holding his Shin. Red was glaring at him her leg still stretched out. "Just cause she doesn't have a gift doesn't mean shes weak," She said calmly," I have the gift of sound, I sing does that mean I'm weak?" Johnny glared at her, but nodded,"Your right I'm sorry, she is strong its just i couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt in any way..."

Mallorie nodded and closed her eyes, the group fell silent.

" She's a lot stronger than she looks," Mallorie muttered to no one in particular," by a long shot."

Chapter 4

Angel leaned her head gently against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. She'd heard every word, she was young, foolish,and untalented. She couldn't protect her friends, much less herself. She sighed.

"I'm... useless," She muttered, opening her eyes, Angel stood up and rested against the wall looking at the peeling, creaked wall in front of her," I can't ... protect anyone." Angel chocked, she blinked her eyes looking at the floor. _My glasses are dirty_, she thought as she pulled them off and walked to the shower, still feeling like crap.

"How was your shower?" Mallorie asked, giving Angel a slight smile, as she handed Angel a sandwich.

Angel nodded. "Fine," she answered, looking oddly at the sandwich ,"What's in this?"

"It's ham and cheese," Johnny answered from across the room ,"Not that you'd be able to tell, cause Ransom made it." Ransom glared at her brother.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for ya!" She yelled getting to her feet, throwing him a nasty look.

"All I said is that..."

"I know what you said, dimwit," She screeched ,"So, I'm not a great cook, but neither are you mister, grumpy butt!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Such a childish act," Johnny replied simply looking out the window," That's something I'd expect a preschooler to do, not a 19 year old bird girl."

"HEY, your a bird person, too DUMB A..." Angel cut her off.

"Fighting not going to get us anywhere," She stated quietly, taking another bite of the sandwich," Plus, Ransom cooks a lot better than you do, Johnny."

Mallorie, Red, and Ransom snickered quietly, looking from an unemotional Angel to a Red faced Johnny.

Johnny strode forward standing in front of the chair Angel was sitting in. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it feeling a small hand holding him back.

"Drop it, Johnny," Mallorie said quietly," it's okay she's right."

" About my cooking?"

Mallorie glared at him and shook her head.

"No, about fighting," She answered," Fighting with words or fists is just going to cause more problems for us."

Red nodded ," Were a team, we need to work together to get through this."

Silence fallowed, everyone looked at each other trying to find a way to say that they agreed.

"...So,who's going to take first watch?" Red asked breaking the silence.

Chapter 5

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Johnny yelled at Red.

She'd been complaining for an hour straight about this and that and that and this.

"You shut the hell up," Red screamed back, sticking her tough out at him, " And go do your guard duties else where!"

Mallorie rubbed her temples between her hands.

"So loud," she shivered, clamping her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise.

Angel stared off into space, sitting lazily back in "her" chair, her pure white wings pressed closely to her small body like a blanket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!," Ransom screamed walking down the stairs, that let to the roof," YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE DEAD!!!!"

The room quieted, Red glaring daggers at Johnny.

"Peace, _**finally**_,"Mallorie sighed letting her arms fall to her side," Thanks."

Ransom nodded, sitting down right of Mallorie, and glaring at the loud-mouthed red head who lounged on the floor.

Johnny leaded against the wall, closing his eyes trying to relax his nerves.

"Sooooo.... why ya down here,don't you have to watch out for the evil, bad guys, Ransom?" Red asked giving Ransom a playful innocent look.

"Shut it, Red I needed to get out of the cold," She answered looking at the girl," Plus, needed to come and control you two, you make Angel look like...well an angel."

Angel's head snapped up at the mention of her name, then slowly went back to the blank expression that showed she didn't care.

"I'm cold," Red wined. Ransom smiled picking up a pillow and chucking it hard at Red, nailing her in the face.

"What the hell was that f.....SHIT!!!!" She screamed ,throwing the pillow across the room. Johnny smirked and looked up, while Angel sat up slowly looking up at the pillow.

The worn, old pillow was on fire. Deep blue and red flames dancing off the pillow.

Red glared at the pillow and the at her friend.

Her face was a bright red, she was way beyond mad, she was P..

"Ransom, you...you idiot,"She yelled," You don't just go around throwing pillows at people and then...then lighting them on fire, you could of hurt someone!"

"Shut up, Red," She said looking at her friend holding back a laugh," My flames wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Red replied, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," A quiet voice answered," See."

Angel was kneeling next to the pillow , her hand placed in the middle of the flickering, blue flames. She looked at her friends, they stared back.

Mallorie looked like she was going to pass out, but she asked her quietly to take her hand out of the flame.

Nodding, Angel stood up and sat back down.

"Turn the flame off, Alyssa," Johnny said quietly.

"Don't call me that,"She snapped, flicking her wrist.

The flames died down, and then completely vanished leaving an unscathed, worn pillow.

Johnny smirked at his sister, she and Red hated begin called by their real first names. They had decided long ago never to let anyone call them those "dreaded" names again, of course that didn't include Johnny.

"What are you going to do about it, Alyssa,"He asked smirking at them,"Madeline?"

They flinched.

"Shut up,Johnny." Mallorie said calmly, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah shut up, Johnny," Red repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, smiling. Her smile flattered, as something came falling at her knocking her over.

She sat back up, her face red, holding what had been thrown at her.

"Dammit stop throwing things at me!!" She screamed.

"Your face is as red as your hair," Angel remarked.

Red glared at her, then looked down at the item she was holding.

It was a messenger bag.

Mallorie walked out handing Ransom, Angel and Johnny a bag also.

"How come you throw the bag at me, but hand them theirs?" Red demanded.

Mallorie rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at the bag.

"White?" She questioned.

"Yep, White cause of you wings," Mallorie smiled.

Angel looked at the others bags, they did for the most part match their wings.

Mallorie's bag was a dark brown, the twins had a tan color, but Red had a camouflaged one.

"My wings aren't green," She protested, spreading her dark brown, white spotted wings out behind her.

Mallorie sighed, "They didn't have spotted bags and plus green's your favorite color, right?" Red nodded and smiled.

Angel looked at the bag and opened the bag, sifting through the contents.

A coat, blanket, snacks, a James Patterson book and a little cash.

"Thanks, Mal," Angel said quietly, giving her friend a warm smile.

Mallorie stopped and looked at Angel, her was dumbstruck.

"Ummm.... Your welcome, Angel," Mallorie stuttered.

Ransom and Johnny stood up.

Ransom clapped her hands together,"BEDTIME," She screeched,"NOW!!!"

'I'll take the roof," He said waving his hand," You stay in here and watch them."

"Sure thing, Johnny-o," She replied playfully, seating herself across the room near the boarded windows.

"Night Ransom, Johnny," Angel muttered, half asleep.

She watched her friend from the chair, her eyes slowly drooping.

Before long she, Red and Mallorie were sound asleep.

Chapter 6

The streetlights flickered. Johnny's head snapped up, he looked in its direction.

"Stupid paranoia," He sighed, running a hand through his hair," I'm getting as bad as Mal."

He sat back down and looked up at the stars.

Johnny closed his eyes," Nothing bad is going to happen."

Angel opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. Ransom sat on quietly next to the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Red giggled in her sleep, she lay sprawled out on the floor, her hair covering her face. Mallorie lay peacefully, on the couch her wings draped over her body, she looked at peace, for once in her life. Angel rested her head back on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Angel tossed and turned, but her body refused to let her sleep.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shack the feeling, something was wrong.

Angel sat up and made her way over a sleeping Red.

"Ransom," Angel whispered.

Ransom turned her head slightly and looked at the small girl.

"Go to sleep, Angel," She replied.

Angel stared at Ransom, she remained standing waiting for Ransom to say something more.

The room fell silent, except for Red's constant prattling.

Ransom sighed.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked, annoyed.

" Can't sleep," She muttered.

Ransom smirked,"I thought you had gotten over having nightmares when you were, what, 7?"

Angel scowled," No, that's..."

Ransom held up her hand stopping her.

"Go to sleep, Angel."

"No, you need to listen to me," she shot back, stubbornly.

"_Fine_," Ransom hissed," _What's_ _**wrong**_?"

"Somethings wrong," She said unemotionally.

Ransom glared at Angel,"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

Angel shrugged.

Ransom shook her head and told her to go back to sleep.

"No, somethings wrong."

"Go to sleep, Angel, before I kick you scrawny ass over to that chair," She sighed," Nothings wrong."

"But, Ransom..."

"Nothings wrong,Angel," Ransom stated standing up and taking her hand,"Nothings going to ..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

It all happened so fast.

Mallorie shot up out of the couch, her eyes filled with fear.

And johnny came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap against the wall.

Ransom ran over to him.

Johnny looked up at Angel.

"Their coming," He growled.

Chapter 7

The three girls started at him.

"Damn," He growled," Don't just stand there like dimwits, get Red up and help me."

Mallorie nodded and knelt down next to him, her eyes widened as she examined his hand.

"You...you got.." She stuttered looking up from his hand.

"Yeah," He said looking away from her face,"I got shot."

Mallorie looked away.

"Damn your so... so"She shook her head and began to tend to his wound.

"Thanks, Mal," He whispered.

Mallorie blushed and Ransom snickered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Johnny growled," Get Red up and get ready to go!"

Angel nodded, she walked over and shook Red's shoulder.

She groaned,but didn't move.

Angel frowned, and shook Red again.

Red shot up, her eyes wide and her hair flying everywhere.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all!!!" She screeched.

Red's eyes closed and she fell backwards, sound asleep.

Angel started at her, then shook her again.

Red sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What...what's wrong, Angel?" She yawned.

Angel looked at her.

"Peanut butter monsters from the planet jelly are coming to destroy us all," She replied unemotionally.

Red started at her.

"What the hell, are you insane?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"No, but apparently you are," She stated, walking away. Ransom ran to Red's side pulling her up.

"What the hell are you still sitting for?" She growled dragging her over to Mallorie.

"What in hell's name is going on?!?!?" She yelled.

"They found us," Angel said silently. Red cursed, and looked out the window.

"How long?'She asked.

Mallorie closed her eyes, and shrugged.

"I can't tell," She muttered." I can only see bit of what is to come, i can't keep track of everything."

"Then why couldn't you have seen them coming, miss prediction- pants?" Red growled, Ransom hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude,"She growled,"she's told us before, she can only see us in the future, not _them_."

Mallorie opened her eyes.

"We need to leave,"She replied,"A-S-A-P."

Chapter 8

The young man raced down the halls, the alarm buzzing loudly behind him.

He stopped at the doors and held up his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door, the boy stepped into the dark, eerie room.

"Sir?" He asked, standing attentively like a solider standing in front of his general.

"Yes, speak,boy, what is it you have to say?" The dark figure asked.

"The white wings has been located, along with the other fallen," He stated.

"Good, good,"The man said quietly, staring out the window into the dead of night," Inform General Scornoff that I will be accompanying him."

"Yes, Sir," The boy said bowing and preparing to leave.

"And Nathan," the boy stopped and turned," tell him that if he fails, and _**any**_ of the fallen die,_ I will have his head_."

"Y-yes...Sir," He blurted out as he raced out the door and down the hall.

Angel started out the window, her white bag swung at her side. The group was racing around trying to get everything together and ready before their flight.

"That's it," Ransom sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Where are we meeting?" Red asked. Mallorie closed her eyes.

"Ummm....I can't tell....hold on its the......" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open. Angels head turned slightly, Johnny and Ransom tensed, and Red gave a small whimper.

"Dammit," Johnny cursed grabbing his friends and pushing them up the stairs," they got here early."  
"Johnny, I don't think its very smart of us to go on the roof," Angel said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut it, Angel," He growled.

"But Johnny..." She tried to protest, but it was to late the group stood on the roof. He looked around and cursed again.

"Dammit, Angel, I hate when your right!"

General Scornoff shook his head in disgust, his "leader" had used two of his best tracking groups to force the fallen ones out of the building and straight into a trap. If he had had his way he would rather be fighting that stupid Johnny-Kid for giving him a bloody, broken nose last time. Scornoff frowned as a messenger landed next to him on the roof.

"Report, sir," He muttered quietly.

"Speak," Scornoff muttered.

"Teams 1 and 2, Lead by the lieutenant have begun infiltrating the building," He reported keeping his head down," The fallen are heading for the roof as we speak."

Scornoff nodded and turned away from the young messenger. He watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a mix of pinks, oranges and the deep, everlasting dark color of the fading night sky. He sighed, and turned towards the roof door.

"Dammit Angel, I hate when your right."

Scornoff couldn't help it, he had to smirk.

The group of bird kids were surrounded. Trackers, Snipers, Hunters, all murders, blood of the fallen staining their hands. The men surrounded then, covering the sky the ground and the edges of the roof, the groups only means of escape. Scornoff stepped froward, his scared face held a slight smirk.

"What do you want, you bas...." Johnny yelled, Angel cut him off.

"No need to yell Johnny," Angel said unemotionally, never taking her eyes of the demonic man," He's right in front of you."

"Shut it, Angel," Red growled glaring daggers at Scornoff.

" Well, If I may interrupt this little heat conversation," Scornoff interrupted , getting more death-glares," You have lost, now come quietly and we won't need to use force."

The group fell silent, glaring at the hated man, Ransom broke the silence.

"Come quiet my ass," She muttered, flicking her wrist, lighting the roof ablaze.

Chapter 9

The flames danced wildly flooding the roof, sending men screaming and trying to pat out the flames that were crawling up their clothes. Scornoff was screaming at them," Don't flee, your bloody freaking cowards!!!!"

Ransom ran to the edge of the roof nailing three men in the face with her fists. She twirled on her heels sending more flames twisting around the small area. Johnny shot forward taking down more of the men, " Get going," he yelled holding another man off before knocking him unconscious. Angel nodded pushing a shocked Red and then Mallorie. They raced pass more of the devils and to the edge of the roof. Angel jumped snapping her wings open. She sped higher into the sky. She could hear the angry shouts.

"Angel," Mallorie shouted, she was to Angels left near Johnny, Red and Ransom to Angels right," We need to stay together!" Angel nodded, She tensed and pushed Ransom ans Red," Move!!"she screamed. How Angel had heard the shot over all the noise was unknown. The bullet glided past her face, she could hear men shouting and preparing to fire again. She looked back at the building, bracing for more gunfire. It never came.

"**YOU DUMB ASS**," Scornoff shouted,"**YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO SHOOT**!!!!"

Angel looked at her fading friends, they were split. two,two and one. She had no idea were to go or where she was heading. A voice echoed in the distance.

_**'Green house ivy river'**_

"So that's where we're going," Angel said smirking.

Scornoff frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to loose my head," He sighed.

"Not likely, General," A voice answered.

Scornoff tensed, he turned slightly, giving a low bow,"Sir."

The man smirked and turned to watch the disappearing figures.

"You didn't fail me," He stated," just the opposite, splitting them up will make it a lot easier." He turned to look over the damage that had been done. The roof was giving off smoke,but was no longer flaming. Half his men were unconscious with a few burns and bruises, but that didn't concern him he had plenty of men, so what if a few got hurt or died? He didn't care. He turned back to His general, who was talking to hisLlieutenant and his lead tracker. The man smiled, just the demons he wanted to see.

"Scornoff,"He said getting the men's attention," You and Gordan are going to go after the two girls." Scornoff nodded.

"Nathan," The tracker nodded," You and Blacken are to go after the white wings and Thomas, you and Paul are to go after the boy and the other girl."

"Yes, Sir!" They stated in unison.

The man began to walk away smiling to himself, he stopped and turned back to them smiling.

"Oh, and you are to leave immediately."

He walked away, as the groups took off after the fallen.

He laughed to himself.

"I'll have them soon," he stated," and then I will _kill_ them all."

Chapter 10

The damage had been done, the group had been split. Mallorie and Johnny, Red and Ransom, and then Angel. Alone... just like before. She flew high in the clouds avoiding the open air, by the small chance that she might be seen. She wasn't exactly alone. She could hear the faint sound of beating wings, other than her own. Two at most. She didn't care how many, her main objective was to get the hell away from them and get to the "Green house". Angel turned slightly, peeking over her shoulders. Two, one a tracker and the other a hunter. Angel turned her attention back to the task at hand, _Get the **HELL** away from them and get to the safe house. _Angel reached into her bag trying to find her coat, she needed to escape these dumb asses and the only way to do that was to hide. Angel frowned and looked into the bag. She smiled and pulling out her coat her a bright familiar hat, she drew them close to her chest hiding it from the peeping eyes of the demons behind her. She smiled and looked at the hat, imaging the colorful language her short-haired friend was using right now. She giggled and prepared to dive.

Ransom cursed loudly and let her bag drift harshly back to her side. Red giggled and looked at her pissed friend.

"No need to beat the crap out of your bag," She smirked,"What's wrong?"

Ransom muttered something inaudible.

"What, I can't hear you?" Red sung, spinning around and giving her friend a wide crazy smile.

"I lost my damn hat, Dumb ass," She yelled.

"Poor hat," Red said fake crying,"Boo-hoo!!!!"

"Shut it!!!!!" Ransom screamed aiming a mid-air punch at her friend, but something caught her attention. She stopped and spun around quickly.

"Damn...." She muttered. Red started at her, confused, and mouthed, What's wrong?

Ransom jerked her thumb backwards, Red turned her head slightly in the direction she was pointing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were being fallowed," Red whispered,"Dammit!!!!"

Mallorie felt like turning herself in. She was ready to turn her ass around and go back to the apartment, if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Johnny was cussing and yelling at the others about separating as if they could hear him. Mallorie shook her head and sighed. She started into the distance.

"Mallorie..."Johnny whispered, watching her eyes blank and become distant. He sighed, she's seeing things again.

"Mallorie?" He asked. She didn't answer. Johnny growled under his breath. He swooped down and rammed into her side, hard. She frowned and rubbed her side.

"That hurt," She whined.

"You were ignoring me!!"

"No I wasn't," She stated, glaring at him.

"Then what....HEY, are you listening to me?!?" He yelled at her. She wasn't listening, she was watching behind her. Johnny growled and looked backwards, his frown deepen.

"Aw shit," He muttered turning back around to face Mallorie,"They just had to follow us!"

Chapter 11

Angel soared towards the ground. The swirling colors of the earth below becoming more and more mixed. She could make out the fading outlines of the two trackers, who were surprised by her sudden dive and the nearing empty alleyway she was aiming for. She snapped her white wings out and hit the ground, sending old papers and trash flying. she looked up. they where coming. She pulled her coat on , whipped her glasses off and placed the bright hat over her head. she walked out slowly and looked around, though the world was slightly blurred she could make out a bench that help a women and a man. She walked calmly and sat between the two. She tilted her head down as two men ran past, both in black with long trench coats. Her heart beat rapidly, as they slowed down and looked around the ally. The tall tracker cursed quietly, causing Angel to smirk. They ran past her, both running opposite ways. She pulled the hat up lightly and looked around, no one in sight. She looked around, defiantly not anywhere close to where she needed to be, but she couldn't risk getting caught by taking off from the ground. She needed a building and a really high one at that. She sighed.

_'I can't just walk up to someone and ask, were the nearest tall building is?, I'll sound like some suicidal freak!' _She thought, standing up and wandering down the street. She walked with the crowd, passing each building and looking for a good place to jump. Angel stopped and looked up. The building she stood in front of was tall, really tall. It looked like some kind of business building. She smirked and walked in the revolving door. She breezed past the people in the building, heading straight for the elevator. The metal doors opened with a soft clink. She walked in fallowed by a young woman and man. The woman leaned forward and pressed the button that read top floor, she turned and smiled.

"What floor are you going to?" She asked politely. Angel looked out the door, her expression worried. The two demons were walking in, ignoring the doorman and walking straight towards the elevator. The tracker looked straight at her, as three or four men fallowed him. He walked faster, the metal doors were closing. Angel looked up at the woman and man. The mans expression was unreadable, but the woman was looking at him with a worried expression. The elevator climbed quietly up. Angel shifted nervously, and the two others didn't move. Time passed and Angel began to worry , there was more than one elevator and who knows how slow this one is going compared to the others? She looked at the small digital thing that told the floor, two away.....one away...... **ding**! The doors opened slowly and Angel sped out of the small enclosed space. She looked around and her face dropped. The roof was enclosed, with an open bars that climbed up to the tip top.

Angel stared around her, pulling her glasses on and putting the hat away.

" No escape," She muttered. quietly hearing the second elevator ding and begin to open. She closed her eyes and waited for the troops to take her away. They didn't come. She listened quietly hearing the sound on screeching metal, and angry shouts and curses. Angel flinched as a small hand placed itself lightly on her shoulder. She turned, expecting the trackers, but instead came face to face with the brown haired woman. She smiled and nodded towards the bars. Angel looked. A huge hole was in the middle of the bars, the metal around ti was pulled back and manged. She turned back to the woman.

"Ho...." She was cut of.

"Get going!" The man screamed, he was behind the woman his hand held out like he was holding something. He wasn't human nor was the woman. She watched them. His angry face and leathery wings and her light feathery ones. A demon and an angel, together. She understood what he was doing. He had a twisting ability, able to twist the bars open and hold the doors closed.

"You need to go, young one," The woman said quietly, giving Angel small push towards the hole," He can't hold them off much longer." Angel climbed onto the ledge, she looked back.

"Come with me," She ordered," If you stay you'll..."

" Go now," The man yelled in frustration," Don't worry about us, GO!!!" The woman took Angels hand in hers and smiled, placing something in her hand. The woman smiled again and nudged her, walking back over to the man and taking his hand.

Angel grasped the gift from the woman, turning she jumped free falling. She pulled her coat off and let her wings out, putting as much distance from her and the building. She knew the man had let go of his hold on the doors, she could hear the shouts and the silent shots. Her eyes widened. _NO, NO, NO, NO!!!_ Angel turned, but it was to late. Angel stared at the building, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO," she ,muttered. She hadn't even know them and yet they had....died to save her. Angel opened her hand and looked at what the woman had given her. A bracelet, simple and yet beautiful. The beads were clear and white with a small heart-shaped clasp. She placed it on her wrist and hooked it on. She flew off, tears running down her face. The demons wouldn't fallow, she knew, they had to report any deaths, even...unexpected ones. Angel turned away, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. She flew north heading to the safe house and her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mallorie slumped into a chair, as Johnny locked the door. They had narrowly escaped the demons, who were some of the least bright men Mallorie had ever seen, and had flow to the hidden house. Johnny sat across from Mallorie, his expression worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He looked at the floor and muttered something under his breath. ," Johnny, what's wrong?" She asked again, getting up and sitting next to him.

"No body's home," He muttered sadly.

"They'll come," She answered, but he shook his head and she frowned.

"I just want them to be safe." Mallorie sighed, that's all he ever wanted. Mallorie had know him the longest of the group, even longer than his sister and out of the five, she and Johnny had had the least of the most depressing and near death lives. He wanted to keep the others safe, he wanted to make up for his lost time with his sister and help Angel regain some emotion and trust. Safe....Mallorie wanted to keep him safe. She pulled him into a small hug and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry," She muttered looking at him," I know they're safe."

Chapter 12

(WARNING - Tissues maybe needed)

Hates a strong thing, but Red was sure she hated the mean that was flying silently behind her and her best friend. He was a murderer and he was the one who had taken the most important person in her life away from her. She shook her head bringing her thoughts back, she looked at Ransom, who was pointing her index finger down towards the ground. Red nodded, preparing to dive. Silence passed and time seemed to fly along side them.

"Now!!!" Ransom hissed, yanking her wings into a folded position on her back, Red followed. She listened to the whoosh of the air passing her as she descended rapidly towards the ground. Passing through the clouds, spinning, she stuck her middle finger up at the hated demons, who had stopped to watch the falling girls in surprise. Red focused again on the ground, seeing why Ransom had insisted on dropping here. Despite the spinning world under her, Red could make out an old rundown barn through the spinning colors. She looked at Ransom, who was wearing a very serious expression, she looked up at Red and gave a stern nodded. In the next second the girls had snapped open their wings and were landing on the ground with a loud thud. Red looked at her friend, she motioned for her to follow as they entered the building. It was dark and no just because of the on-coming night.

"Hide," Ransom whispered urgently, she could hear the faint sound of wings. Red nodded and pulling her friend behind the nearest hay bail. Ransom opened her mouth to protest,but Red held up her hand silencing her. Heavy-booted footsteps echoed in the abandoned barn. They stopped, and a deep voice boomed loudly.

"Gordan!" More footsteps followed, and another younger voice answered.

"Yes sir."

"Search the surrounding woods," the deep voice of Scornoff answered,"Call in more men if you need to spread farther, I'll search here."

"Y-yes sir," The voice of Gordan stuttered out, and followed by the sound of fading footsteps. The barn fell silent, so silent that Red and Ransom dared to even breath. Red jumped as the silence broke.

"Come out!!," Scornoff yelled," I know your here, you can't fool me, even if you **can** remain quiet for once!" He waited for the snobby reply, but he was answered with nothing. He laughed to himself, _smart girls, but staying quiet and hiding won't give you that much extract time to escape. _Ransom looked around quietly, the place was surrounded, but there was still a small chance to escape with her fire as a distraction they could easily take to the air and make a quick,but close call escape. She looked up, the roof. It was perfect! A large gaping hole, and it was right above their heads. If she was right, they may actually have a chance better chance, no gunfire just like the man who was now hunting then had screamed. Ransom looked at Red. Her face was smooth and expressionless, but her bright green eyes told Ransom differently, her red-headed friend was freaked. And who wouldn't be, they were running for there lives. Ransom pointed up, and Red looked seeing the hole. She looked back down and nodded.

_'On three,'_ Ransom mouthed,' _Won't be long before he finds us.' _She hadn't been paying attention to the heavy footsteps that were slowly, but horrifyingly getting closer. Red nodded, as she watched her friend count down.

_'One'_

_'Two'_ she paused, the footsteps grew closer.

Seconds, seemed to turn into hours, before she finally said that long awaited number.

"**THREE**!!!!" Ransom took off, fast her small form sailing through the hole. She turned back to her friend, yelling at her. Red shook her head and jumped after her. Ransom had disappeared, and she could see the outside world, the bright stars and the open sky beckoning her to.... freedom. She hopes came crashing to the floor along with her. She hadn't moved fast eenough, she felt the hand holding her wing tightly, almost to the breaking point. She was caught. All she could do was tell her friend to go without her,but her voice was lost, she was for once scared. She turned her head slightly, fear slowly filled her insides. She was going to die.

XXXXXXX

"**THREE**!!!!" A voice screamed, as a light brown shape sped quickly towards the roof. Scornoff's head snapped back to the spot the girl had been, she was screaming at the other girl. _To late_, he thought, watching as the smaller girl shot up after the other , who had moved and was now flying away leaving the other alone. He was quick to grab her right wing and yank down, hard, pulling it and the girl down to the ground. He could feel her tense and shake with fear. He held her wing and looked at it. It seemed oddly... familiar. A deep brown with white splattered along the tips and in different spots along the inside of her wings. Brown and white. He looked up from the wing and at the girl. She was facing him slightly, her curly hair hiding half her face, but allowing him to see the pure fear and hate that shown in her eyes. Her.... bright green eyes. He staggered back in shock, loosing his grip slightly, but not enough for her to get away. These wings, those curls, and her....eyes.

"N-no," he stuttered," It can't be." _But it had to!_

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

XXXXXX

"Madeline?" He asked quietly.

Red started at him, How?

How did he know?

No one, NO A SINGLE SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT NAME!?!?!?!

She started at him, she looked him in the face, his scared face, and then she gasped.

"Madeline Elizabeth?" He asked again, pulling her around to face him. He searched her face, looking at her. His bright eyes seemed to be filled with something, hope...maybe?

"W-who...are y-you?" She asked fearfully, she didn't want to know the answer and yet she did. He opened his mouth to speak, but the answer was interrupted by faint clicking sound. The man released her and she spun quickly on her heel. She could see the out,line of the man. She wouldn't have the time to escape. She watched as the figure pulled the trigger. She heard the sound of the gun firing,but she didn't see it. Her eyes were closed, she was excepting death, even though she knew her friends needed her, she waited for the pain.

_'I'm sorry...everyone' _she thought as tears slipped down her freckled cheeks.

Time passed. silence and darkness. And still she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes. A man stood in front of her, the other man lay on the ground, dead. The man in front of her chocked, blood spilling out of his mouth, his gun dropped from his hand. He fell to his knees and then to the ground on his stomach, motionless. Red stood there, shocked and crying. She ran to his side and slowly, carefully rolled him over. Blood seeped out his wound on his chest, right next to his heart. Blood lined his lips. He was dieing, he had saved her, the man, she thought she hated. Scornoff lay on the ground dying from a gun shot that was meant for his enemy. He looked up at her, and gave her a weak reassuring smile.

"W-why?" She muttered, more tears slipping down her face. She felt a light touch as his large hand touched her face taking the tears away. She didn't pull back, and he gave her another smile.

"W-hy...not..." He muttered.

"Why'd you save me?" She nearly yelled, tears flooding her face. He smiled and pulled the chain around his neck off and held it up for her to take. She looked at it, his dog-tags.

"T..take..it," He said coughing up more blood. She took the chain and placed it carefully around her neck. "Take... good care of...that," He smiled kindly, and she nodded. His eyes drifted towards the roof. She watched him, why, she wanted to know.

"Why?" She asked again, quietly. He turned his gaze back to her and he held it. Green looking at green.

"B-because... I'd... be a s-shitty father if I d-didn't," He stated. Red started at him. She ignored the sounds coming from the forest and the thoughts of begin caught and looked at Scornoff...no her...father. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry...Maddie," He muttered sadly," Y-you need to...go." He gave her a light push.

"NO," She yelled," I won't leave you... I just found you!"

"I-I'm dying," He muttered, more blood leaking out of his wound, he was close to death," But you, my dear daughter are still alive." She shook lightly, sobbing harder. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Know this my dear little Maddie," He muttered holding her hand," I always loved you, and the.. note will explain... now go." She nodded standing up and walking away quietly, she stopped and turned back.

" I love you, Dad," She muttered smiling back at him. She took off through the hole , flying away grief stricken. She flew for a little while, the chains around her neck jingling sadly. She landed silently, curling up under a tree and sobbed quietly to herself. Her crys echoed quietly through the forest.

XXXXXXX

The dying man started at the spot where his daughter had left. The stars seemed to cry over him as he died. He just wanted to leave, this world. He'd found her. He'd told her that he cared, that he loved her. He'd given her his tags and the locked. He'd told her to go, and he knew, somehow that she was safe and that she would live. He blinked lightly, the pain was gone, he was numb. He hadn't even though about what he was doing at the time, he had just acted, he had protected her. He smiled at the figure floating above him. Maybe it was his imagination or it meant he was near death, but he could see an angel... his angel. He lifted his hand up to her sparkling figure, her every billowing curls and her sweet loving face.

" Hiya...Elizabeth," He muttered, smiling. The woman smiled and reaching for his hand, taking his hand lightly in hers. His eyes closed peacefully and his hand fell lightly back onto his chest with a soft thud.

Chapter 13

Two shots... the loud dreaded sound of a firing gun and it had come from the same damn place she had just gotten out of. Ransom spun backwards in midair and looked back. She turned her head right and left, expecting to see her red-haired, wicked smiling friend, but she found nothing. Ransom looked back in the direction of the barn. _NO, NO ,NO_, she thought flying forward towards the sound of the gun shots. She hadn't made it out, she might be dead. Ransom stopped as figures dressed in all black, with leathery wings and horns began to surround her.

"Where do you think your going little girl?" One man sneered, others around him laughed in agreement. Ransom frowned.

"Move," She ordered. More larger echoed through the forest and the same man spoke again.

"Make me, brat!" He lunged at her, his sword held high. Ransom lowered her head, speaking just loud enough for the man to hear her.

"I said," She muttered," MOVE!" She head shot up as she caught the man's sword with her bare hand. He stared at her, fury filled her eyes, she smiled wickedly. Flames danced around them, coming closer and closer. She dropped the man, throwing him back into the group.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, IDIOTS,"She screeched throwing her hands back behind her," I SAID MOVE!!!!!" She flicked her wrists. The fire around her grew and lunged at the men. Devouring them in a burning hell of anger and sorrow. The screams echoed and the pain shown in their eyes as they watched the fallen angel glare at them.

"Y-you... little...brat," the man who had attacked her muttered in a pain stricken voice. The man had dropped his sword; he now limply held a gun. Ransom smirked at him, she was loosing her control, her anger over the death of her friend had caused her more pain than the death of her parents. She help up her right hand, just as the man fired the gun. She felt a small pain in her left arm, but ignored it. She smiled at him wickedly.

"Rot in hell," She screeched sending the flames after him. She turned away from the scene, she would regret it later, but she was in to much pain to think clearly. She flew away, landing in the far off forest, near a tree that harbored a crying, young red-head.

xXx

The youngest girl's hair whipped wildly around her tear covered face. She landed calmly in-front of the old ivy covered house. She walked to to the door and knocked lightly, to light for anyone to hear. She started at the door waiting for a friend who could comfort her. She waited and then her patience snapped. She sobbed hard and pounded on the door, screaming for them. She sank to her knees and cried into her hands. She didn't hear the door open and she didn't remember being carried into the house, for she had fallen into the darkness of sorrow.

xXx

Ransom groaned and leaned against a tree. Thee fire had died and left her weak and numb. She felt no pain, nothing, she felt numb. Blood dripped to the ground from her left arm, she had been shot, but nothing hurt. The pain was gone, drowned in the sorrows of her feelings. She had been warned, millions of times, never to do what she had just done. Use her powers to such a great extent that you were near death. It had almost happened to Johnny, once upon a time, during a fire. Ransom kept moving through the silent, mournful forest. Her breathing was ragged and her sight blurry, but her hearing was sharp and without it she wouldn't have heard it. Such a soft sound, so quiet, it nearly blended with the silent whispers of the forest. Ransom turned towards the sound, walking stiffly. She stopped and smirked lightly. The young red-head was curled up under a tree, unconscious. Small sobs escaped her lips. She seemed...broken, more broken than Ransom had been back in the old days, when she had been alone. Ransom sighed and lipped closer to her friend.

"Hiya, Red," She said hollowly,"You gave me quiet a scare, you dumb ass." She lifted her up and slung her over her back, pig-back style. She began to walk.

"We need to go," She whispered to herself," Everyone's probably worried, eh Red? Johnny's probably had a cow or two." She laughed hollowly, her body was failing her, her strength slipping, she wouldn't last much longer. They stopped in a small tree surrounded clearing. Red slid to the ground with a soft thud. Ransom slid to her knees, her entire body numb. Her vision blurred, but she could see the shadows move forming a figure. She tried to yell, but her voice was near gone. It approached, closer and closer.

"N-no...leave...u-us b-e," She stuttered out. She slumped onto the ground, her world turned black.

Chapter 14

Darkness...the pitiful dark color that seemed to go on for ever. Death couldn't be much different, now could it? The numb feeling deep in her gut and the pain... pain.... what pain? Ransom shifted lightly. She thought, for sure, that she had died, but the fluffy warmness that surrounded her seemed to tell her something else had happened. She couldn't be in heaven, she was already a lost cause. So not dead, then where? Ransom shifted and groaned, she-felt-like-crap. Slowly opening her eyes, her sight was blurred, colors sifting and swirling like a hurricane. She was in a bed, with an over fluffed comforter placed over her body. Across from her was another bed. She sat up groggily, her head spinning. She looked at the bed and called out for Red. No reply came.

"You should take it easy," a quiet voice stated. Ransom jumped and spun to the spot where the voice had spoken. A tall boy leaned lazily against the door. He was watching her intently, his eye's just barely visible under his long, dark bangs. He moved swiftly to her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his deep eyes boring into her. Ransom paid no attention to him, her focus was on the figure in the other bed. She turned to the boy.

"Is she okay?" She asked him.

He nodded," Yes, yes," muttered never taking his eyes of Ransom,"The question is are you?"

Ransom ignored him and asked again, more harshly.

"YES, she's fine, but are you?"he asked more sternly. She ignored him and continued to watch her unconscious friend.

Her stood up and slammed his hands on the bed, jolting Ransom out of her worried trance.

"Damn it, girl!!" he shouted," I asked if YOU were okay?!?!?" Ransom jumped and turned to him, she nodded slightly.

"Humph,"he muttered," Much better, now...."

"Leave me be," Ransom growled,"You bas..."

"Leave you be you were dieing!!" He shouted.

"You a demon,"She yelled back.

"Well, your a.... wait I'm a what?!?" he asked confused.

"Wow, are you stupid or something?" She mocked," Your a demon, D-E-M-O-N!"

He started at her, the girl he'd found half- way dead in the middle of the forest, the girl with wings.

"I am so not," He shot back,"but would you mind telling me what you are?"


End file.
